An Uchiha?
by Black Rose Takamari
Summary: Naruto finds out that he is related to Sasuke. Naruto tells him but Sasuke can't except that fact. He fights Naruto and everything works out. I suck at summarys but I promise the story is better. Please R&R!


_Hi Everyone! My name is Black Rose. This my friends is my very first fan fiction that I have posted. Be gentle with me please. My other fan fictions are better this one is the only one I have on hand and can type. -sweatdrops- Anyways I hope you enjoy it! R&R please!_

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto and I never will. I only own this story **_

_**On the phone **_**_  
_****_"Naruto I need you to come down here right know." Tsunade said. _******

**_"Why what is it?" Naruto asked. _******

**_"Just come down here." Tsunade said grimacing. _******

**_"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked. _******

**_"Yeah just come." Tsunade lied. _******

**_End of phone conversation_ **

**Naruto was on his way to see the hokage. "Now what does this hag want?" He thought. As he walked in he saw that the hokage was sitting in a chair with Sasuke across from her. **

**"Ummmmm…. Is everything okay?" Naruto asked. **

**"Get out of my face" Sasuke said and pushed past Naruto. **

**To be continued… **

"**Please ignore him he is sort of mad about the news." The Hokage said. **

**"Nani? What news?" Naruto asked. **

"**The news that only I know." Tsunade said. **

**"WHAT NEWS!!!!" Naruto yelled more that asked. **

**"The news is that---" Tsunade said getting interrupted. **

**"Tsunade!" Sakura said coming into the room. **

**"What?!" Tsunade said a little mad. **

**"Sasuke-kun! He...he... he... he's in a fight with... Orochimaru!" Sakura replied. **

**"WHAT????!!!!" Tsunade asked jumping up and walking out the door. **

**"What was the news?" Naruto asked sighing. **

**Naruto rushed out and saw Tsunade looking at Orochimaru. **

**Yeah same old same old he thought **

**"Hmmmm have you told the little twerp the news yet?" Orochimaru asked when he saw Naruto. **

**"No she hasn't." Naruto said.**

"**Awwww that's too bad cause I know you're gonna love it!" Orochimaru said with a smirk. **

**"If you say that I bet I'm gonna be angry." Naruto shot back. **

**"What a nasty temper." Orochimaru said like Naruto was a child. **

**"Leave him alone!" Tsunade said. **

**"I could care less what happened to that dope!" Sasuke put in. **

**"You are not helping!" Tsunade said her anger about to get the better of her. **

**"Oh so you're on his side cause he doesn't know the truth?" Sasuke asked. **

**"I'm not on anyone's side!" Tsunade said a little angrier. **

**"Ummmm...yeah I have no idea what you guys are talking about but it must be bad for Sasuke to talk like that." Naruto said. **

**"Oh how I love to do this" Orochimaru said about to pounce on Naruto. **

**"Oh no you don't!" Tsunade said jumping in the way. **

**"And what if I just happened to say the truth?" Orochimaru said with a smirk. **

**"If you do that ill have to kick your arse!" Tsunade shot back. **

**"I can take care of myself you know!" Naruto said but Tsunade didn't here. **

**Orochimaru went ahead and attacked Tsunade directly. **

**"Maybe I will just tell him to see how he will react!" Orochimaru said smugly. **

**"You !" Tsunade said and she summoned her slug boss. **

**"Sasuke you and Naruto go to safety or something?" Tsunade said. **

**"Fine!" Sasuke said and dragged Naruto away. **

**When they were far enough away **

**"Sasuke can you just let me go!" Naruto asked **

**"Go to hell!" Sasuke said. **

**"Why are you acting like such a ?" Naruto asked. **

**"No reason! Just find Jiraiya and tell him Tsunade needs him!" Sasuke said and stalked off. **

**"Okay fine" Naruto said as he walked the other way. **

**Kakashi sighed as he watched from the trees. "I wonder how Naruto is gonna take the news." Kakashi said. **

**"What's with everyone?" Naruto asked himself. **

**"Jiraiya!" Naruto said with a smile. **

**"I thought you'd call me perverted hermit." Jiraiya said with a smile. **

**"SHUT UP!!!!! TSUNADE NEEDS YOU SHE'S AT THE HOKAGE TOWER !!!! **

**"Okay no need to shout." **

**"So what's this about?" Jiraiya asked. **

**"Sasuke..." Naruto said with an almost growl. **

**"Orochimaru right?" **

**"Yeah." **

**When they got to Tsunade, she had already killed a few walls and there was a giant hole in the ground. **

**"God Tsunade...You should watch out for the walls..."Jiraiya joked. **

**"Shut Up!!!!" Tsunade said about to punch Jiraiya. **

**"Hey! Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked. **

**"His house probably" **

**"Thanks" Naruto replied and was off. **

**Naruto finally found Sasuke at the training ground beating up a stump. **

**"Found a way to get your anger out huh?" Naruto asked. **

**"Shut up!!! Go away!!!" Sasuke shot back. **

**"No not until you tell me what's going on with everyone!!!!**

**"So you really want to know the truth?" Sasuke asked. **

**"Yes...Sasuke-teme!!!!" Naruto said. **

**"Well the truth is..." **

**"Well the truth is...youaremycousin" Sasuke said very fast. **

**"Okay what know? Speak slower please" Naruto said. **

**"You...Are...My...Cousin..."Sasuke said slower. **

**"WHAT?????" **

**"Yes of course you will act like that" **

**"WELLL DUH!!!!" **

**"Okay yes I agree with you there." **

**When Sasuke and Naruto got back to Tsunade and the other adults, it looked like a tornado hit. **

**"Tsunade?" Naruto said. "Do you need any help?" He added. **

**"Sure! Come and help us kick this bastard's ass!" Tsunade added. "So he told you didn't he?" Tsunade asked. **

**"Yeah. It surprised me at first then I was like 'Whatever its okay there's nothing we can do now.'" Naruto said. **

**"Thats good." Tsunade added. **

**"Yeah." Naruto said.**

_The end_

_This is a very short fanfiction. My friend has all of my other fan fictions and I can't get them. Anyways I might have a Sequal to this one. R&R please!  
_

_Black Rose Eon Takamari  
_


End file.
